galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthopper Imagin
The Anthopper Imagin appeared in 2007 TV series called Kamen Rider Den-O. The Anthopper Imagin (アントホッパーイマジン Antohoppā Imajin) is a pair of evil Imagin in Kamen Rider Den-O. They consist of cold-headed brother, Ari, who wields a shovel-like sword while its maniacal brother, Kirigiris, has a maniacal persona with a love for taunting his opponent and wields a viola-like sword. Ari Ari (アリ) is the cold-headed brother of the Anthopper Imagin (アントホッパーイマジン Antohoppā Imajin) duo, with his maniacal brother Kirigiris. He wields a shovel-like sword. The two Anthopper Imagin differ from previous Imagin as they work for the goal to destroy Den-O, picking Yuya as an ideal contract holder. The two are ant-like from the left-half of their upper bodies and the right-halves katydid-like. Ari lures Den-O to a railway for their trap, fighting Gun Form at a disadvantage until Kirigiris makes his move and the two quickly overpower Gun Form. However, Yuto knew that it would be a trap and sent Deneb to interfere. This act forces Ari to use Fujishiro to abduct Airi, leaving a message for Den-O to fight him and his brother at the Mitsuboshi Factory if he wants Airi back alive. Yuto and Deneb go in Ryotaro's place to save Airi, with Yuto reluctant to transform and use his last card. M-Ryotaro, however, manages to make it before he transforms with payback on his mind. Both Den-O Sword Form and Deneb attempt to fight off the two Anthopper brothers until Yuto arrives again and transforms into Zeronos for the last time. Zeronos finishes off Ari after a long battle while Den-O assumes Climax Form and finishes off Kirigiris as payback for beating up Ryutaros. Ari later returns in the Kamen Rider Den-O Hyper Battle Video. He is amongst the other Imagin exercising along with them until he makes his move around Ryutaros' turn. After mocking Ryotaro, he is destroyed by Den-O Liner Form. Kirigiris Kirigiris (キリギリス Kirigirisu) is the maniacal brother of the Anthopper Imagin (アントホッパーイマジン Antohoppā Imajin) duo, with his cold-headed brother Ari. He has a maniacal persona with a lock for taunting his opponent and wields a viola-like sword. The two Anthopper Imagin differ from previous Imagin as they work for the goal to destroy Den-O, picking Yuya Fujishiro as an ideal contract holder. The two are ant-like from the left-half of their upper bodies and the right-halves katydid-like. Ari lures Den-O to a railway for their trap, fighting Gun Format a disadvantage until Kirigiris makes his move and the two quickly overpower Gun Form. However, Yuto knew that it would be a trap and sent Deneb to interfere. This act forces Ari to use Fujishiro to abduct Airi, leaving a message for Den-O to fight him and his brother at the Mitsuboshi Factory if he wants Airi back alive. Yuto and Deneb go in Ryotaro's place to save Airi, with Yuto reluctant to transform and use his last card. M-Ryotaro, however, manages to make it before he transforms with payback on his mind. Both Den-O Sword Form and Deneb attempt to fight off the two Anthopper brothers until Yuto arrives again and transforms into Zeronos for the last time. Zeronos finishes off Ari after a long battle while Den-O assumes Climax Form and finishes off Kirigiris as payback for beating up Ryutaros. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Insects Category:Characters Portrayed by Kōsuke Toriumi Category:Characters Portrayed by Tomokazu Seki Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Norihito Ito Category:Movie Creatures